Meeting of Two Lamia
by Sealruin Lord of Darkness
Summary: Soon after things get back to normal (or as normal as they can for Kimihito) Simth gives him yet another extraspices to look after and thing get a little hectic when they figure out that it a Male. Sealruin here with a story that contains mature content so readed under the age of 18 please do not read.
Meeting of two Lamia's

"Sealruin-kun we're here."

"Thank you Smith-San."

The last couple of days have been long and hard but it was all finally over. I had just passed the last test and I was about to meet my host family. I was a male lamia with blue scales. I wore a plan black t-shirt and modified blue Jean. As I slithered out of the van I put my hand over my eyes to block the sun. The sun was just coming over the horizon and it glistened off of my scales.

"Hey over this way." Smith-san said waving at me the porch of one of the houses nearby. I slithered over to her and she entered and waved me in.

"It's pretty early in the morning shouldn't we wait a while for them to wake up." I asked.

"Its fine now come on." She said smiling from the couch. I sighed and sat down beside her. After a few awkward moments of use just sitting there until someone finally came down the stairs.

"Ah Darling-kun nice to see you again." Smith-san said. I turned around to see who it was and say a young man about my age staring blankly at Smith-san.

"Oh, Hi you must-" I was cut off by Smith-san as she stood up and walked over to the man. She started talking in a low voice and I couldn't make out what it was. A shocked look appeared on his face and he just stared at me.

"Sealruin-kun stand up and introduce yourself." Smith-san said.

"Oh, yes!" I stood up and bowed. "My name is Sealruin Vascaro it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi I'm Kurusu Kimihito go ahead and make yourself at home." He said walking over to the kitchen and started making some coffee. "Would you like some Sealruin?" He asked pointing to the coffee.

"No thank you." I said moving over to one of the bar stools and sat in it so I might talk with my host.

"So what do you think can you handle one more?"

"Wait? What one more? I thought you said there could only be one inter-species in a house hold?" I asked

"Don't worry it's only temporary. We still need to make the changes to the host household if you are to be with them. Until then you will stay here, Darling-kun has a room that will work for you." She replied with a smile.

"Oh, okay." I said. Smith left us holding a cup of coffee.

"Is she always...?"

"Careless yeah." Kimihito said finishing my sentence for me. "Here have some breakfast before everyone else does." He set a plate in front of me and I started eating. He kept cooking as if trying to prepare a feast. I finished off a piece of bacon and looked up.

"So how many people live here with that much food you could feed an army." I asked.

"Hum...There are eight not including you that is." He said looking up.

"So who are your inter-species?" I continued.

"Well there's another lamia, a centaur, harpy, .."

"Wait a second." I interrupted. "You're telling me that you have three different species here that's not right."

"Yeah, I'm a special test case if you will they use me to see if certain things will work out."

"O I see so that's why she was so confident that it was alright then."

"Yeah, and there's more than just three. Everyone but me is and inter-species." he admitted.

"Really what are the rest then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Lamia, centaur, harpy, slime, mermaid, Arachne, and hum...to be honest I don't really know what the last one is." He said.

"Well that's quite the variety. What are..." I started to ask before a voice cut me off.

"Darling." A young female went flying past me and tackled him to the ground. I fell out of my set from the sudden change. I hit my head hard against the floor. I raised myself to the counter and looked over. I saw Kimihito he was trapped under a young female with long red hair. My eyes where blurry so I couldn't tell who it was. I went around and pulled her off and almost threw her across the room as I shouted.

"What are you doing." before I could do much more I felt my arms tighten to my side. With this new weight I fell to the side and out of instincts I wrapped my tail around the person who was on me. As I did I realized that the person was a lamia like me. She must have realized something as well because we both released each other and backed off.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to you.. you just startled me is all." I said looking down and held my head with my thumb and index finger in an attempt to hide my embarrassed expression.

"Let's start over my name is Sealruin Vascaro." I said looking up and extending my hand to her.

Now that I got a good look at her she was beautiful with her long red hair, and scales. Her body was sleek and well exposed mainly because she only wore a skirt with a high cut shirt that was tied together over breast which I noticed where a bit larger than average. But it was her yellow eyes that got me; they had a soft feel to them. She just looked at me and went upstairs without a word. As she did several other people where coming down. I just buried my head in my hand and sat down thinking about what I must have done to get the cold shoulder like that.

"Master, who's this." one of the new newcomers asked.

"Why don't you ask him that Papi?" Kimihito said.

"Hey Mister. Hey Hey Mister". I only heard the last bit of what was said and I turned around to look at who was addressing me. She was a harpy with wings instead of arms hands.

"Hi." I said standing up again. "My name is Sealruin Vascaro." I finished with a bow.

"You're like Miia." she stated looking at my lower half.

"Yes I am a lamia. I didn't catch your name." I asked.

"Her name is Papi and I am Centorea" Another girl said. I looked to her and say that she was a centaur with ling blonde hair. I nodded and turned back to Kimihito.

"Hey do you mind if I take a bath? Me and smith left real early and I didn't have time." I explained rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah, the bathroom is up the stairs second door on the right in the left hall there." he said bringing some food out for Papi and Centorea. As I made my way up I heard another door open from below.

I entered the bathroom and say that it was definitely made for a lamia. I started too stripped down when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and looked out but didn't see anyone so I closed the door with a shrug and continued stripping down.

After I lowered myself into the tube I stared to think about my life before this. I never did get along with other lamia so I choose to live alone for the last two years. I ended settling down near a forest pool that wasn't much larger than the tube I was in now. With that I slowly got lost in my thoughts.

I heard a knock on the door and I turned my body in the water to hide myself.

"Come in." I said folding my arms and placing them on the rim of the tube. The door opened and I saw Miia appear.

"Miia what is it?" I asked raising myself up a little. She moved so she was just barely in and then shut the door before she spoke.

"I'm sorry about earlier I thought you were...where one of the others." She said looking down.

"Oh it's fine. No harm no foul I believe the saying goes." I said scratching my head. I put my hand back and lowered myself again.

"Was there something else you wanted?" I asked; see she obviously had something on her mind.

"Yeah, You're going to be sharing my room and I figured I should tell you where it is." she said looking up.

"That might be helpful." I said felling kind of embarrassed.

"It's the first door to left in the other hall I brought your clothes so don't worry about that." she said opening the door and leaving.

I hit my head purposefully on the side of the tube. 'I didn't even think about my clothes or anything. Uh this integrating is already hard. What would I have done if Miia wasn't so kind? I couldn't have just walk down stairs grab my thing in nothing but my scales and change in the bathroom.

"Uh. Hopefully it will just get easier from here on out." I said out loud. I held my breath and lowered my head in to the water. I stayed like that for a minute or so before coming back up. I wasn't out of breath I just thought I should get out.

I grabbed a towel and started drying of. Once I got my upper half down I grabbed the towel with the end of my tail and started drying the rest of my body. When I was done I wrapped the towel around my waist and made my way to my no Miia's room.

Her room was rather plain excluding the abnormally large bed that is. I changes as quick as I could and made my way back down to see what was going on.

When I got down stairs I say that the other inter-species had gotten up and where eating. As I came into sight Miia turned hear head and looked away. I scratched my head wondering what in the world I did to make her this way when all of a sudden I felt someone leap onto my back. I lurched forward and almost hit the ground.

"Hey do you what to play a game with me?" I heard the person say. Looking back I say he person on my back was Papi.

"Sure, but give me a little time so I can introduce myself to everyone." I said looking forward again only to see that everyone was now looking at me. At that time I noticed every one of them was female and that fact made me loss my train of thought.

"Ah, look who finally decided..." The Arachne said turning and walking over to me. "Oh how I would love to tie you up." She whispered so only I would hear.

"Wait what do y..."I started. My arms suddenly clamped tight to my side. I say her pulling on a thread that I hadn't noticed. Centorea stood up and yelled across the room for her to stop but she didn't.

"Please let me go." I asked struggling.

"I don't think I will." She sneered.

"Fine than." I said. I started to spread my arms apart and as I did the threads started to rip and tear. The look of shock on her face was worth the strain I put on my mussels. She backed off and I started rotated my arms.

"Those there stronger than I thought." I said looking down at the now torn threads.

"You just ... How did you...do That." I heard another girl say. I looked to the girl and say her carrying a scythe and wearing a dark clock. I was taken aback when I say she had a weapon.

"I just got used to having to brake free I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Where is Kimihito?" I asked seeing that he wasn't there.

"Dar-darling is at work. He left just before you came down." Miia said in a shy tone looking up at me. Papi once again grabbed me, so I went over and started playing her game for a while. The other girls slowly finished their breakfast and started going about their normal business.

I was pretty go at the game but I let the slime take my spot Papi called her Suu and they seemed to be really good friends. I looked around and barely noticed that Miia was half hidden around a corner which seemed strange to me. The girl with a scythe leans on her and it made me smile and shake my head. The Arachne and Centorea where around a coffee table so I went to talk to them.

"Hey" I said looking down at what they were doing.

"Oh, Hi Sealruin." Centorea said looking up. The Arachne stood up and I braced myself.

"No need, I was just going to introduce myself. I'm Rachnera." She said holding out her hand. I shook it and told her mine.

"Hey does this place have a backyard?" I asked looking at the two of them.

"Yes it does. Why?" Centorea asked.

"I just wanted some fresh air and to get to know the place a bit better." I said shrugging

"Just down the hall and though the sliding doors." Centorea said with a curious look in her eyes. I nodded my appreciation and left.

The lawn wasn't the biggest but it was good enough for me. I took off my shirt as I got roughly into the middle and threw it to the side while getting into a sideways fighting stance. I heard the door open and saw Centorea come out.

"Ah, so that is what you are doing, is it? Mind if I join." She asked putting a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Its fine but could we do it without the sword." I asked not wanting to be cut up on my first day in human society.

"Don't worry it isn't real." I heard Miia say from the side of the house.

'Thanks, but do you have to watch me like that all the time?' I said in my mind.

"Well I guess that's okay then." I said looking at Centorea. I went up to her and held out my hand. She looked shocked at the gesture.

"Sorry, it's a **Nagain** tradition." I said pulling my hand back and turning around. We stood about four feet from each other and readied ourselves. She stroke first raising her sword and going for a downward swing from the right. I raised my left hand above my head. The blade connected and slide down the scales on my arm. I gave a quick tap to Centorea side with my other hand. She stepped back and tried to stab me instead of slash. I bent backward on my tail. The blade just missed hitting my neck. I tried to spin away but she twisted her blade and brought it down on my side. I righted myself just as she tried another slash this time aiming lower. I retreated out of the way and noticed where the end of my tail came at me again sword raised. I lifted the end of my tail and caught her right in the stomach, stopping her.

"Oh are you okay." I said seeing her bend over and gasp for air. "I'm sorry it was just a reaction."

"I .. I'm ... Fine." She stammered, getting back to her feet. She went back inside to sit down while I stayed and did some more practice by myself.

After an hour of various exercises I went back inside almost breathless. I told myself I would start doing that more often but it was probable was just a onetime thing. I heard a knock on the front door as I put my shirt back on. So I slithered to the main room and saw Centorea start for the door but she stopped as the door opened.

"Smith-San" Me and Centorea said in unison.

"Ah, Sealruin-kun I forgot to give you this before I left." She said walking over to me and handing me a card.

"Oh Yeah." I said taking the card. And before anyone could say anything else she was gone again. I put the card in my back pocket and then turned to look at the girls.

"What was that?" I heard yet another new voice say. I had to look around the Arachne to see who it was. It came from a girl sitting in a wheel chair she looked like the humble, quiet type at a glance.

"It's an authorization card. It allows me to leave the house without a member of my host family with me. It also lets me escort other inter-species without a host being present, so you could say I am a host." I said. Looking up I realizing that all of them where staring at me and I slowly started to move back. I was hit in the back again and I face planted into the ground. I made to get up and I felt my back starting to get wet.

'Suu must have jumped on my back as well as Papi.' I thought to myself. I was picked By Centorea and Miia and was brought to the couch. Miia sat beside me and everyone but Centorea and Rachnera were leaning over the back.

"How did you get that?" Miia asked looking at the card still in my hand.

"A lot of tests and the fact they needed a test subject. I figured it would be a while before I had to use it sense I was going to a new host family." I replied giving the card to Miia so she could look at it.

"That sounds hard." I heard Papi say.

"Yeah, it was." I said looking back at her.

After more questions they dragged me out of the house saying they all have been inside for too long. They dragged me around the town for most of the day. We stopped only once but a cop but he called Smith and everything was okay.

Rachnera came up to me just before we got back to the house.

"How about we keep this little card to ourselves Mhhh." She said this loud enough so that everyone could hear. Everyone agreed except me but I would just tell him anyways in secret. As we entered the door we say Kimihito and Smith sitting at the table.

The girls gasped and looked down in shame or embarrassment except for Rachnera who kept walking and returned to her room.

"Oh, there you are. Smith just explained what's going on with Sealruin." Kimihito said.

"Are the renovations done at my hosts' families place?" I asked moving my way forward.

"Yes and no." Smith said looking up at me. Both Me and Kimihito looked at her in confusion. She pushed her glasses up before talking again.

"We were originally were going to give you to a new host but then you took the test we had to make some changes. You will be staying here with Kimihito instead." She announced. I looked at her in amazement while Kimihito just took a drink of his coffee.

"So you're staying in Miia's room right or do we need to add another room?" Smith said looking to Kimihito.

"Please no. I don't think the house could take yet another change." He begged looking at Smith.

"Okay then looks like everything is alright then." she said standing up and leaving. I was too shocked at the news to do anything. Kimihito put his hand on my shoulder pulling me back to my rational self.

"Trust me she does this all the time. You'll get use to it." He said walking to the kitchen.

After dinner I went up to Miia's room to lie down. I coiled up next to the bed and threw a blanket over myself but the blanket was longer than I expected. I uncoiled and stretched out and the blanket covered the entire length of my tail. Miia entered looking pretty tired. She got in the bed and leaned over the side to look at me.

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"I just wanted to ask you a couple things is that alright." She said propping herself up on her arms.

"Alright I'll do my best to answer them." I replied looking up at her.

"Well first I noticed when you were fighting Centorea you said that shaking hands was a Nagain tradition. So what is the tradition." she asked still looking down.

"In fighting competitions Nagas will shake hands and then break apart to take their places. This can be either a sign of trust or weakness."

"How can it be both at the same time." she asked looking confused.

"Well if you break the hand shake soon enough you are seen as trusting. This is because you turn your back to your opponent and that mean you trust he will wait for you to turn around before starting. On the other hand if you hold it too long the one who brakes it I seen as having a weak will and wasn't able you bet his opponent psychologically but was himself beaten. Does that help at all or are you just more confused." I said looking at her. She had a confused yet I got it look on her face.

"Yeah but how do you know when it becomes a weakness and not trust."

"When the two don't part for a whole minute or longer."

"What some will hold it for that long?"

"Ha sometimes the two will sit there for hours before parting."

"So what do you usually do?" she asked looking a little more curious.

"I try and break it as fast as I can and turn my back to my opponent. I will say I have been taken by surprise sometimes because I turned my back." I admitted.

"Wait I thought they had to wait until you turned around." She asked looking both shocked and confused.

"It's not a rule in the fight but just common curtsy." I replied. She thought for a while before continuing

"How... How are you a lamia? I thought all lamia where female." She asked looking away.

"Huu I was wondering when someone would bring that up. Yes I am a lamia but that is only half of what I am." I said pushing myself up on my arms.

"What do you mean only half of what you are?"

"My mother was Lamian while my father was Nagain. I just so happened to get Lamian genes while staying a male. Or at least that is what I think, but to be honest I don't know why." I said looking away. She must have sensed my emotions because she quickly changed the subject.

"Tell me a little bit about your past."

"Well it was almost a Romeo and Juliet story for my parents. No one liked them for well marrying and they were always treated poorly and when I came along they just got worse. After a couple years I found someone who didn't care and we always hanged out. He was the reason I was able to break Rachnera's threads."

"What? How?

"We would tie each other up sometimes to help train I just broke the thread while he always just wormed his way out. But I haven't seen him for a long time now." I said looking folding my arms and looking down.

"Why what happened?" she asked moving closer.

"My family and I were chased off. They found out about me and my friend and they didn't like 'Freaks' being around the village. I was separated from both my parents and best friend." With that I laid back down and was silent.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was that hard for you." Miia said also looking away. I turned back to look at her, we started talking about her and other things for a good long while before we both went to sleep.

The next day went a lot smother until I notice something on the calendar. Kimihito came home and I made a point to talk to him.

"Hey Kimihito mind if I talk to you for a second." I said as he started making dinner.

"Only if you don't mind helping Me." he said. I didn't so I went over and started helping.

"Do you have a cot or something I could use tonight?" I asked felling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah it might be a little small but I do why." he asked looking at me.

"Well tonight is going to be a full moon and I..."

"Wait what it's going to be a full moon to night. Okay, don't say any more I know what happens during a full moon." he said almost scared.

"I'll get it after dinner and set it up outside then." I said moving a pot over to the table.

"Yeah probably be best." he agreed putting a salad bowl next to the pot.

There wasn't anything different when we sat down and ate dinner except for Kimihito having everyone go to their rooms' right after. We found the cot and I set it up outside and laid down. Luckily it was a warm night and the stars where starting to show and it reminded me of when I lived in the clearing after being separated from my parents. I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep.

My eyes shot open and I stared up at the moon over head. I took a deep breath and on the air I smelled the scent of seven female. The scent went straight to my head and it started to drive me crazy. I breathed in again and one scents stood out and I knew who it was and I wanted it. After a couple moments I sneaked out of my trance and I picked up my shirt and placed it over my nose. My musk over powered that of the females and my mind began to clean once again and I realized that I had been stroking myself. I moved my hands over my mouth and after another moment I felt my cock slid back into my genital slit.

I slow began to fall asleep again when I say the door open out of the corner of my eye. I turned and say Miia coming over to me. I shot of the bed and got into a fighting stance. I got up so quickly that my shirt was flung of my face and landed a ways away. I took a deep breath readying myself to fend her off if need be. As I did my mind once again became clouded with lust. I moved to the side picked up my and tied it around my head so it would cover my mouth.

"Why don't you just lie down with me darling it will be much more relaxing." I heard her say in an almost hypnotized tone. She got closer and started too crawled over the cot seductively. Seeing this mind was started whirling with thoughts. She made to grab my hand and I smacked it away. I had to concentrate really had in order to not be taken by my instinct and take Miia right then and there. She leapt at me trying to catch me in an embrace but I turned to the side and pushed her further away from me. I realized the mistake I just made, and I attempted to pull my tail out of the way but it was too late.

Miia already started warping around and climbing up to my torso. The feeling of someone else's scales on mine made my head fill with the desire for Miia. She finally got to my chest and she stayed there waiting for me and tightening her body around mine. She reached one of her hands up in an attempt to undo the shirt around my mouth. As her hand reached my chin I came back and grabbed it moving it away from my face and to our sides. She moved up a little more and I felt my cock start to harden once again.

I pushed her away and tried to get away but Miia had me warped up in her tail. As I held her at arm's length in started to wiggle my why out of her grasp. She eventually loosened her grip and I slithered backward and I hit the wall of the house. Miia once again started to move toward me. I looked around but saw no other way out so I turned around and started to climb. I got to the second story and opened one of the windows. As I did I was hit by a wave of Miia's scent that cut right though my shirt. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I lost my grip on the wall.

I woke up and saw that the moon was still overhead. I looked around thought slightly blurred eyes and I saw Miia lying by my side.

"Thank god I didn't land on her." I muttered looking round some more. My joy was short lived when I realized someone moved me from next to the house back to the cot. I made to getup but I noticed Miia's arm around me and that she also was laying on mine so I lay back dawn wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep.

The sun was up when I next awoke and Miia was still lying by my side. I slide my arm from under her and made my way inside. It looked like a demolition team came thought the house. I found Rachnee where lying on the ground by the couch while Mero was lying on the table with Suu. Papi was on the railing of the stair with Cerea underneath her. Dullahan's body was nowhere to be found but her head was laying on the TV.

"I hope Kimihito's still living after last night. Looks like they really did a number on the place." I said surveying the scene. I made my way to the kitchen and started making breakfast. One by one the girls woke up and as they did made their way to the table. As they did I would set a plate out in front of them? They reluctantly started eating but then eventually started to wolfing it down.

Kimihito came down a good half hour after most the others. He was dragging Dullahan's body behind him. He sat her body down by her head and turned to face us. Most everyone gasped as they looked at all the bandages. All I did was set out yet another plate for him. I made two more plates and left, turning off the burners with my tail. I went outside and found Miia still asleep on the cot. I put one of the plates down next to the cot and sat down and started eating.

I got done and placed my plate down just as a heard a moan from Miia. I turned around and saw her open her eyes.

"Well good morning." I said looking at her.

"How how did I get here?" She asked.

"You came down early in the night. You were worried that I would get to cold and you decided to sleep next to me and this is for you" I said picking up the plate and handing it to her.

"Oh how nice of Kimihito to make this for me." She muttered sitting up. I got up and made to leave but stopped as Miia grabbed my arm.

"Stay with me would you darling." Miia said looking down at her food. I smiled at her and sat back down. She finished eating and I once again made to stand but again she grabbed my arm and pulled me into her laying her head on my Shoulder. We sat there for some time before we got up and made our way inside. Kimihito was standing in front of the main door.

"Ah there you are I was just about to go and get you." he said looking at us.

"What for." Miia asked still holding onto my arm

"I figured I would take you all out for a movie to celebrate there being ten people in the house." He said throwing on his jacket.

"Wait there are only nine of us." I argued.

"Yes that's true Smith-San is going meet us at the mall so we can meet him and we are going to go to the theater afterwards. I've been meaning to do something like this for everyone anyways and I figured now was a good time." He said glaring at me.

"Oh thank you Kimihito that's so nice." Miia said going over and hugging him. Kimihito looked shocked at her sudden embrace. Miia let go of him and went upstairs to change her clothes. Everyone but us seemed to be ready so I too went upstairs for a change of clothes. As I neared Miia's room the door open and Miia was there holding a change of clothes for me.

"Mind if I help you change." she said holding out the clothes.

"No Miia I'll be fine." I said grabbing the clothes out of her arms. When I was done I went back down stairs and we left for the mall.

When we got there Kimihito lead us to a rather open part of the mall. Smith-san was sitting at one of them with a little group of extraspeices around her. At a glance they all appeared to be female witch I thought was odd.

"Hey over here." Smith shouted waving her arm in the air. We made our way over and as we did I stuck out my tongue and tasted the air. I caught the scent of the girls, Kimihito and smith along with others I didn't know. I did it again just before we got to them and thought I tasted a familiar sent, one I hadn't tasted in a great long while.

"So where is he Kimihito asked sitting down in an empty chair across from Smith. I looked around trying to see if I couldn't locate where the scent had come from. Miia grabbed my arm and pulled me to a seat next to her.

"O yes he is up there he didn't like the crowds." She replied pointing up to the ceiling. I was just about to get back up when a blur hit me and knocked me to the ground screaming.

"Oh looks like he had a change of mind." Smith said turning her head to look at me.

"Oh my god I can't believe it is it really you." I heard another voice say pulling me up. As I was pulled up I say Miia and she didn't look very happy. I looked to the person who had helped me up.

"SNOWSCALE." I gasped. He was a dragonnewt with light brown hair, and green scales. He was a lot like me in build minus some obvious features.

"Yeah I haven't seen you sense the incident how have you been." He asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yell we're having this conversation aren't we. I've been fine even better now knowing you are ok." I replied. He looked around at the others and was a little taken aback.

"I didn't know so main could be at with one family." he said lowering his voice to a whisper.

"Well yeah Kimihito is a test case to see if it will work." I replied.

Seems to be working just fine I'd say just looking at the group now." he said looking over everyone again. Snowscale left and started talking with some of the other girl while Miia came over to me.

"Are you ok darling." she said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"If I was felling bad I wouldn't know right now." I replied looking at Snowscale.

"Why?" she asked looking confused.

"That was the friend I told you about, from my past." I said looking at her.

"Oh I didn't know." she said looking at him.

"It's fine." I said as she once again grabbed my arm. We sat there for a minute or two before Kimihito was done talking to Smith. We parted ways with smith and the other girls and went to the theaters. I didn't care what movie so I just stayed back and let the others decide.

When we finally got into the theaters Miia pulled me over to a warmer area and we sat down while everyone else sat together near the back. I would have sat next to Snowscale and the others but from what I remembered read theaters where cold so I didn't risk it. They sat in a circle around Kimihito and Snowscale and where talking in low voices. Miia on the other hand just grabbed my arm and laid her head on my shoulder.

About half way throw I noticed Miia was shivering. 'It not that cold to me. Wait I have a jacket on that might be why.' I had taken a liking to a leather jacket when I went out with the girls that first day and got it. I pushed Miia off my arm and took of my jacket and wrapped it around her. As I did I realized just how cold it truly was. I pulled Miia back into me and I felt that the leather was colder than the air.

After the movie was over and we were all heading back I noticed something strange. I looked behind me and say what it was. Miia's tail and mine where touching each other. This wouldn't have bothered me if it wasn't for when they were touching. They would come together and touch then spread apart and then touch again this wasn't a bad thing but I still felt awkward thinking about it. It was more the just something that happens by chance with Lamia and Naga's, it was actually a sign that the two where lovers. I felt myself blush at the thought. Miia was humming to herself so I quickly off set my own pattern so I didn't have to point it out to her. Not even ten feet after I had off set myself we were back to touching each other again.

"Miia would you please stop that?" I asked down and away from her. I felt myself blush again.

"Stop what?" she said looking at me confused.

"Well that." I said looking back and pointing. She looked back and quickly looked away and I could tell she was blushing. It worked though for the rest of the trip home we were silent and probable more aware of where our tails where than ever before.

The next couple of days where mostly spent catching up with Snowscale and "doing my job". I found a website that was offering to pay people for checking out other websites and giving feedback about them. They were mostly uneventful except for the fact Rachnera seem to like tying Snowscale up more than anyone else. Me and Miia where talking every night and got to know each other really well.

One night after dinner Miia went up to her room and went to sleep. I stayed down and talked to Mero and Dullahan for a while before going up as well. I had gotten a slight headache from looking at the computer for too long.

When I got there I noticed Miia lying in her bed and that my headache had gone away. As I crawled into my makeshift bed I felt it was colder than usual but though Miia must have done something and wanted it that way. I sat there for some time thinking to myself when Miia sat up and looked at me.

"Hey would you mine sleeping with me in really cold?" she asked. I looked at her and thought for a moment.

"Ok." I replied getting up. I didn't want her to get to cold after all and go into hibernation.

As I lay beside her she wrapped her tail around mine and pulled me closer to her. I looked at her but before I could say anything she kissed me. I was shocked at the suddenness but then I relaxed and began to kiss her back. She had been giving my playful kisses ever sense we went to the movie theater so I assumed it was only a matter of time before it became more serious. I felt her hand move down my chest and start to lift up my shirt. I put my hands on hers and helped.

I throw my shirt to the side and moved my hand to her sides and pulled her into another kiss. I untied her shirt and slide it from underneath her and throw it with mine. She warped her hands around my lower back and started working on my jeans while I put my hands around her and took of her skirt. I broke our kiss and licked her cheek and making a soft hiss as I did. She started to move running her hand down my chest. It was at this time I realized that my cock was staring to harden. She got to my hip and slowly removed my underwear. She looked up at me and I ran my hand along her face and smiled.

I lowered my hand as she lowered her head. She stuck out her tongue and wrapped it around my cock and began to move it up and down. She then lowered her head more and took my cock into her mouth. She started bobbing hear head up and down. I shuddered from the feeling I got for it. After a little bit she started to move her tongue as well but in the opposite direction of her mouth making my groan in pleasure. I cleared my head and look down towards Miia.

"Miia.. turn around." I stammered waving my hand finger in a circle to indicate what why. She stopped and looked at me then did as I asked. She unwrapped some of her tail from mine to give her the extra length needed. As she turned I grabbed her hip and bring it closer to my face. She still had her underwear on so slide my hand over and took them off and threw them to the side. At this Miia wrapped her tongue around my cock and started rubbing it again. I looked up at her slit and took a deep breath as I set my hand her and began to rub it with my index and middle fingers. She gasped as I did but and bit her tongue but she didn't stop what she was doing. I sat there rubbed her slit for a little longer before finally pulling her closer to me. I pushed my finger inside her slit and as I did I started to lick at it as well. She moaned and once again took my length in to her mouth.

I was amazed how she clung to my finger almost pulling them further into her at first and then moving with my fingers as I moved them in and out of her slit. Her taste was what got me though it was sweet almost like a perfectly ripe fruit. This made me lick her slit even more. Her tail tightened around mine so I tightened mine in return. I started to tickle the tip of her tail with mine and she stopped and moaned into my crotch before starting again. After a few moments I pulled my fingers out and placing both my hands on her hip. I stuck my tongue out and into her slit. I swirled my tongue around inside her and pulled it back in getting a good taste of her. I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue back into her this time even further then my fingers had gone. My tongue hit a barrier and I pulled my tongue back and began to explore her. Miia in return pulled back her lip a little bit and lightly started run her teeth up and down my cock with her lips trailing behind.

Moments after I started she moaned into my cock so I passed by that spot again with my tongue and again she moaned. I pulled my tongue back out of her and slide my fingers accost her slit and began to rub it again. She tickles the tip of my tail this time and I felt myself almost loss control. Sticking my tongue back into her I began to tickle her back. Our tail tips slide past each other sending me over the edge. My head flicked back and my tongue pulled out of Miia's slit as I cam. It must have hit that sensitive spot because Miia moaned. Her juices washed over my face as my own orgasm went in and on her mouth.

Our tails Tightened around each other as we lay there breathing heavily. Miia slowly crawly her way back and faced me licking the last bit of my cum off of her. She rewrapped the rest of her tail around mine and kissed me. Our tongues past each other, mine into her mouth and hers into mine. I could still taste my own spunk in her mouth. I assumed that she could taste herself in me as well. My cock had retreated back into my genital slit after being spent. I pulled away from her and she smiled and moved her body so her slit aligned with mine. I put my head on her shoulder and slowly extending my tongue. I extended my tongue until it completely wrapped around one of her breast. The length of my tongue was a trait I could thank my father for, because Naga's where more reptilian. I began to flick the tip of my tongue on her nipple and she moaned. Her moan made my cock harden once again. As the tip exited my slit Miia moved her hand down and began to stroke my cock. I retrieved my tongue and I began kiss Miia's neck. When my cock fully hardened Miia raised herself up. She grabbed my cock and positioned it so it would go into her and she began to lower herself. Her walls slowly pulled me in until I felt my cock hit her barrier and she stopped. I propped myself up on one arm and placed my other hand on Miia's cheek. She closed her eyes and forced me the rest of the way into her. I saw the pain on her face so I moved my hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. I tightened my tail once again and she responded by tightening her own. She slowly began to move her hips up and down and I moaned into our kiss. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and took hers into mine once again.

A moment later I broke the kiss and grabbed Miia's sides. I slowly pushed her side and we turned until I was the one that was on top. We tightened our tails once again as I began to thrust into her. Our tails slow tightened even more with each thrust I made as I continued. Eventual it got to the point where we could no longer tighten our tails around each other. Her scales tightly pressed against mine and the way her walls clinging to my cock made my head swim with ecstasy. I lowered my head and kissed her cheek. She moved her head and began to kiss me and it only added to the pleasure I felt. I decided to increase the speed of my thrust and as I did she moaned into our kiss. I also tried to untie the tip of my tail from hers but we were too tightly wound together. Instead I broke the kiss and once again wrapped my tongue around one of her breast. As I did Miia lifted her head and started nibbling at my neck. With this I was just about at my limit so I began to pound her harder and deeper than before.

She throw her head back and forced her hips against mine. Her walls tighten on my cock and I felt her orgasm gush out. This was the last I could. We both gave off moans of pleasure as I gave one last thrust shooting my cum deep inside her. With the last of my strength I shifted my weight and fell to the bed beside Miia. She turned to face me Wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me before saying.

"I love you darling and I don't what you to ever leave my side." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep. I ran my hand throw her hair with half opened eyes when I felt a light breeze. I looked up and say the window was open. I just wrapped my arm around Miia pulling her closer to me. With my cock still inside her I felt a different kind of sleep take hold of me and I thought to myself.

'Maybe going into hibernation wasn't all that bad.'


End file.
